Olio
by Sagrada Familia
Summary: Series of drabbles about anything grey's related. "Affluenza"- Cristina Yang and Callie Torres didn't do roommates.
1. Brand me

_Brand me -_ There's always a deeper meaning behind something as conventional as naming a baby.

* * *

 _Lord_

A name can either break or make you, Meredith learned the hard way the moment she stepped out into independency.

The barrier of social recognition as a surgeon was divided in two extremes for her; effort and Hard work ( _left_ ) or legacy and easy rides ( _right_ ).

The sample had a tendency to the right extreme, the Grey extreme.

Her mother was a hero, she defied the patriarchy and the meaning of medicine, she was the ruler of the land; of whipples and colectomies. Meredith was just an heir whose only task was to not screw it up.

There's no room for being extraordinary because her mother was _it._

Royally inbred, huh? Well, there's always room for improvement and maybe she won't be the ruler everyone asked for but she will be the one keeping their land afloat.

* * *

 _Defender of the people_

Alex liked pediatrics, sort of; it was his little ( _big_ ) secret.

His father was a junkie and her mother was schizophrenic. He's got the genes of failures.

Temperament and character. Babies are born with their parent's temperament and quickly adapt to life and become character too.

He was born with the genes of failure, he knew that, so he tried not succumb to them. He _chose_ to become character and not temperament, even if the world seemed to be against him.

And he chose to defend the people who were born with the genes of disease.

You're not born, you're made.

A secret thrill runs through his body whenever Bailey mentions that he's doing rounds on pediatrics. He mutters, "whatever," and tries to hide his smirk.

* * *

 _Farmer_

George watered seeds with a smile plastered on his face. That was his job, keeping everybody sane while getting the short end of the deal.

He didn't hate being everybody's shrink, kind of. Izzie listened to him, Cristina joked with him, and Meredith was nice to him.

They acknowledged him. He wasn't used to it, including his family.

(" _Now, son, pull the trigger when you think you've got it._ ")

He liked putting people together, he wanted to water the seeds and watch people grow.

He didn't want to pull the trigger, he wanted to stitch together the bullet hole.

He wanted to put people back together, not only emotionally, but physically too.

He wanted to be a trauma surgeon.

* * *

 _God is my oath_

Izzie took an oath; the oath of life, the oath of shortening death sentences with Positive laws and the indisputable function of air, blood and neurons.

Was their function actually vital? You can think of lungs, veins and synaptic connections, or you can think of natural elements, internal forces and mind keeping you alive.

Environment, physiology and psyche; they all depended on each other.

She could diagnose with physiological knowledge; she could think of a solution with her psyche and she could learn from her environment.

She doesn't believe in complete absolutes and she believes in the existence of miracles, which is why whenever she meets a patient she says,

"Hi, I'm Dr. Isobel Stevens but you can call me Izzie."

She does believe in science but she also took a personal oath to _care_.

* * *

 _Christ bearer_

Her mother remarried into a Jewish family, she hadn't had faith in a particular religion but she converted.

Cristina is sure that her mother picked out her name based on a random it girl that showed up in a vogue magazine, her family was all about the appearances, not about the meaning.

Her father (may he rest in peace) refused to let Cristina convert and she was glad he did so, she barely had knowledge about basic math's at the time and her mother was making her commit. This was her first of many other forms of rebellion.

It followed with skipping ballet classes to watch NatGeo, with trips to the museum instead of her monthly shopping spree at Rodeo Drive and with focusing on school instead of adopting the proper etiquette to charm future leaders.

Ha! She was going to be a future leader.

She made her choice and committed to greatness and her faith relied on (t)he(I)r beating heart.

* * *

A/N: I thought a good way to start was with the squad. Set between season 1-2. If you didn't get the drill, we're talking about name meanings here.


	2. Affluenza

**Summary:** Cristina Yang and Callie Torres didn't do roommates.

* * *

Cristina Yang was disgusting and didn't know how to do laundry. She was conscious about that.

So, clearly, she didn't do roommates.

(Well, she did _do_ Burke in the past, but he wasn't a roommate, technically).

She could afford the apartment by herself but what was the point? She would be lonely with her thoughts and that was certainly not healthy right now, according to Meredith, whose knowledge of being dark and twisty reached beyond hers.

And she certainly wasn't ready to give it up right now.

Callie Torres came along. She didn't do roommates either, she did expensive motel suites and cottages located in Aspen.

But she could cook so that was enough.

It was hard to get over the whole awkwardness of _George cheated on you_ , _you were once my boss_ , and _you are extremely close to who I want my boss to be._

They did get over it because they had things in common. Like extremely shitty exes, really cool jobs and filthy rich families with overbearing standards.

Some nights Callie came in with ice cream in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other; they happened when she had something 'important' to tell.

(" _I think I have a crush on an attending... she's on peds."_

 _"Wow... way to lower your standards."_

 _"At least I'm not making out with my boss!"_

 _"How'd you know about that?!"_

 _"Please, the whole hospital knows."_ )

Other nights Cristina would try to cook and Callie would insult her food; Cristina would get offended and not talk to her until dinner.

( _Cristina tried Callie's home recipe. Callie observed her with an eyebrow raised from the counter._

 _"Okay, maybe you're right, I suck at cooking."_

 _"Told you so!"_ )

Maybe Callie was a blessing in disguise, she didn't need any more friends, she had enough.

They needed a family so they became sisters.

Technically, they weren't roommates.


End file.
